From the Darkness, Comes Chaos
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: For the first ever Smash Brothers Tournament, everything seems to be going well. That is, until a small group of villains interfere with the event. R
1. Chicken Wings are Best Served with BBQ S

A/N: I'm getting so many ideas that it's hard to keep up with them all. My brain cells are having too much fun with this writing fan fiction. Oh well, cant blame them, it is fun. So, you're here to read the story, I'm not gonna keep you here any longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of these characters. Nintendo does. Only the ones I made up and the one Shinobi Kitten helped me create.

Chicken Wings are Best Served with BBQ Sauce 

Fireworks exploded in a shower of colors in the night sky. It was time for the most anticipated events in gaming. Nintendo's nostalgic characters, a dome stadium, and thousands of rabid fans. It is a battle between the iconic heroes and villains to determine who is the leading Nintendo character, and all for the sake of the fans.

It is the Super Smash Brothers tournament.

Thousands upon thousands of fans filled the seats of the gigantic stadium in which their favorite characters fight against each other. Even the most hardcore Playstation and Xbox fans are in seats. It's Nintendo; they are the ones who basically started the hobby that a lot of people have become obsessed over.

The raging fans quieted down as the lights of the dome became dim. At the center, a single light shown on the steel platform. A man in a dark blue suit and white shirt stepped into the light and grabbed the microphone that dangled from the ceiling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome, to the greatest event in gaming history. Back in 1987, Nintendo graced us with what became the defining moment that led to home gaming. Everyone can remember Mario jumping over goombas, Link defeating the King of Evil and rescuing Princess Zelda, Samus being revealed to be a female, and from that, we have grown to love them." He said.

"As a gift to you fans of this beloved franchise, those heroes, heroines, and villains will fight. Of course, we took the precautions that they wont get hurt and ensure they're future in gaming. At the same time, we can all find out who is the better character created for the Nintendo league. Who else could make character like the genius at Nintendo did? No one."

More lights shone on the stage revealing the majority of Nintendo characters. Everyone who became cherished was there. Mario in his overalls, Link with his Master Sword, Donkey Kong with his lowly tie, and even more were standing there, beaming at their fans.

"Now, let's get this tournament started." The man said.

More fireworks shot up in the air and lit up the entire sky. The all-stars went back to their respective locker rooms.

"The tournament will be like this. There are four divisions. Each character will fight their way through to reach the end of their division and then when all four have been decided, there will be a four-way battle between them. Now people who have been eliminated do have a second chance. This second chance will come as another battle between them and a warrior we have carefully chosen. Should they win, they are able to fight again. Lose, they stay eliminated."

Above him a large, four-sided screen lit up and had the latter set up with only no names. The man snapped his fingers and instantly, names started to show up in each blank space. In a matter of moments, the beginning black spots all had names.

"I am John Logos. I will be your announcer and commentator." He looked up at the screen and saw the first two names. "First match, Fox and Roy."

Music started to play from their respective games as both combatants made their way to the stage. They shook each other's hands and looked at John.

"Oh, right. Fighting will be taken place in an arena from one of the fighter's game areas. I will flip a coin and one side calls it. If they call it right, they get theirs but call it wrong, the other side gets their arena. They both step into the transporters behind me and begin the match. Everything will be broadcasted onto the screens."

Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Fans soaking it all in as it was almost heaven for them. But, high above in the rafters were a couple of individuals with a different thing on their mind then watching the fight.

"You decided whose going down there yet Chris?" said one of the four. He leaned against a steel pole with his arms crossed. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt and black pants and shoes. Along with his chocolate skin, he blended into the shadows but he had an attitude that wouldn't let him. He looked at the figure in front of him with his hazel eyes. "I'm getting kind of bored up here."

"Seriously, we really don't have the time to wait for you. You may have been chosen to be the our leader but we have minds of our own." Said another. Wearing less conspicuous clothing, he had traditional ninja attire. Black. Some parts of it though, such as his gloves and headband he wore to show his village alliance were red, like his eyes. "Right Sam."

The brunette turned to her ninja partner. Like him, she wore black shinobi clothing but instead of red she had blue on. She looked at both of the other two with her sapphire eyes. "Steve, Daniel, shut up. I'm sure whoever Chris chooses will be…"

"Daniel, Steve, both of you are going down there." Interrupted Chris. He slowly put down his binoculars and stared at them with his amber, hawk like eyes. His face was indifferent with what they were saying before. The black leather jacket he wore billowed slightly. On his back was a large sword and beneath that were another four in an "x" shape. His right arm covered in a golden gauntlet. "Understood?"

Daniel fanned his hand at him. Steve kept staring hard at Chris. "What about Sam?"

Chris was already walking away. "What about her?"

"Ain't she coming down too?" he asked.

"There are only two opponents waiting for you. It would be unfair if she were to go down there as well." He responded calmly.

"It's alright." Sam said. "That only means I get to get to kick even better butt."

Chris thumbed the katana on his left side. "And don't forget to come back."

A/N: End Chapter. So what do ya'll think? How bout those guys dressed in black? What do you think they're going to do? Oh, and Shinobi Kitten, tell me what you think of your character so far.


	2. Ham Sandwiches Are Man’s Best Friend

A/N: Been a long time since I've updated. So let's screw this and right to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of these characters. Nintendo does. Only the ones I made up and the one Shinobi Kitten helped me create. Yeah, she also said that a naginata is basically a pole with a curved blade at the end and another on the other end.

Ham Sandwiches Are Man's Best Friend 

Chris had his arms crossed and eyes closed. He leaned against the iron pole that supported the seats above him. Sam, filled with boundless energy, was swinging her naginata around. The long handled sword cut through the air. The crowd above them roared as the fight began. Sam looked over to Chris who hadn't noticed, or cared, for what was happening.

"Chris, I'm bored," Sam said.

"Are you too questioning my decision?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm just bored," Sam answered. "Can we have a practice fight?"

Chris stood silent. He slowly opened his piercing eyes. "You want to waste energy, then you go ahead but do not try to include me in it. We are on an important mission and we cannot afford to be reckless. I only hope that the others, well, at least Daniel, knows that much."

Roy knocked back Fox with his Sword of Seals. Fox, with his fur slightly singed, readied his blaster and fired and endless barrage of lasers at Roy. With his sword in hand, Roy deflected each laser aimed at him.

Fox, noticing his blaster was ineffective, decided it was best to place as much distance between himself and Roy. With his remarkable speed, he started to have a quick retreat. It was a shame that the area was more of Roy's expertise. The flat grassland with a thick forest next to it, no way was Fox going to be able to lose him.

Once inside the woodland, Fox took to the treetops. Hopping from branch to branch, Fox finally came to a stop at a giant tree. Sitting on a high branch with his back against the trunk, he tried to devise a plan. The branch below him shook as the leaves became unsettled. Fox looked down, expecting Roy but found nothing.

Fox, assured it was only a squirrel or bird, brought his attention back up only to confront someone in black on the same branch he was on.

"Aw, you found me," Steve said. He produced kunai knives and threw them at Fox.

Taken off guard, Fox tried to escape but one of the knives managed to embed themselves into his shoulder. He sat there with it as the black ninja simple stood there. Whoever they were, they weren't playing by the rules.

As he grimaced with pain, Fox pulled out the kunai and planned on throwing it back but Steve already disappeared. Fox looked around him but found nothing. Already on edge, Fox came to the conclusion that it was best to get out of the forest. He jumped to another branch before he was lifted up higher. A rope was snagged around his leg and held him upside down. In a blur, Steve came out from the shadows and stuck a small paper with some wording on it on Fox's forehead. Fox wriggled around for a few more seconds before he disappeared.

"What a disappointment," Steve said. He shook his head, "Chris better give me more of a challenge next time".

Roy paced himself around the entrance of the forest. He knew from his travels that it was best not to go into a forest unless you were prepared to enter.

"Yo, dude with the sword. Wanna fight? You got one right here," Daniel said as he walked up to Roy.

"Who are you? Where is Fox?" Roy asked.

"Questions, questions, questions. Fox, he's probably being dealt with my comrade. You heroes usually run to help but you got me to worry about right now."

Roy readied his sword. With his own blazing speed, he charged to Daniel. Smiling, Daniel erected a wall of rock as Roy came in close. Roy stowed to a stop before he crashed. In a matter of moments of staying still, more walls erected to enclose him. Daniel floated down with a metal Bo staff in his hand.

"Yeah, well I'm not fighting. I already got you beat." Daniel said.

Roy looked down to see himself being engulfed into the earth. He slowly went under with no way of escaping.

"What's happening?" John said from his box. The whole crowd was stunned to see both Roy and Fox simply disappeared as soon as the video came back from the battle area. "Two fighters have simple gone missing."

The crowd was going wild. It just seemed impossible for two first class fighters to vanish without a trace.

Down below, Daniel and Steve showed up. Chris gave them a hard stare. Sam was smiling at them.

"So this is our first mission complete," Steve said. "Too bad that there so called heroes barely put up much of a fight."

"You said it. Took them down in a matter of minutes," Daniel agreed. "So whose next Chris? Put us back in there again, it was just too much fun."

"Let's head back," Chris said.

"What? Why?" Steve asked.

"Simple, do you really think they will continue the tournament today? As we speak, they are already investigating. We do not need to be here when it comes here. Don't worry, I'm sure tomorrow will be better for you all," Chris said.

A/N: Here's the thing, I'm planning on going out of town so don't expect an update of any kind. Not for any story I'm currently working on for about a week.


	3. Peanuts Get Your Peanuts!

A/N: Damn you SK

Peanuts Get Your Peanuts!

"This is insane. Two of our combatants are missing with no information on their current status. How are we going to explain this to the fans?" John asked. "As far as I can tell, we have to cancel this whole thing."

"You're being to hasty," said Reggie. Reggie was a high executive in charge of making all the decisions dealing with the tournament. They both sat in a dark room, at a table. They were directly opposite and were discussing the problem since it had arisen. "We don't really need to end all of this. Remember the fans wanted this for so long… We need to station a few guards and have the police investigate this but…why don't we ask the participants?"

Reggie looked over to the entire roster of fighters. "So, what have you? Fight or no?"

"You got us," Mario said, nodding over to the Mushroom Kingdom crew.

"Unfortunately, Roy and Fox were caught off guard," Link said. "I won't be."

"I will continue," Samus uttered.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

And all other characters agreed to continue the tournament. Their well being may have been at stake but they weren't about to give up. They done the impossible and it wasn't time for them to stop. It wouldn't be the first time their lives had been put on the line.

"Good," Reggie said. He turned back to John; "We'll have the next matches tomorrow. We're behind on schedule."

( .) --------------\

"Damn it, we should just take all of them!" Steve said. The team was in a dark building with only couches and a staircase to the second floor. Everything within it was decrepit and hadn't seen life in years. Steve walked in circles, "I hate listening to Chris. All he talks about is subtly. The old man wants these people right? So lets give him all of them at once!"

"One: I'm sure that we will be defeated. There are only four of us and…what thirty of them?" Daniel said. "Don't think we can actually do your plan."

"Says you, I can take em all on," Steve said. "If only I can show the old man I'm better than Chris."

"You aren't," Daniel said. "None of us are. Not you, not Sam, and not me. He has six swords for the love of it. Six! Explain how you plan to get pass all of them."

"He only has two hands!" Steve replied.

"And the element of lightning," Sam said. "He can generate an attraction to wield all six with one arm. I seen him do it once…"

"Can you do anything special with fire?" Daniel asked. "No, so shut the fuck up!"

Steve crossed his arms, "I'm a ninja. I can do anything with chakra and my tijustsu."

"Including getting your ass handed to you. You know by whom? Me in a couple of minutes," Daniel said.

"Steve, just calm down," Sam said. She swung her naginata around. "I really wanted to join you guys today. I swear, why would Chris send Steve instead of me? I'm a much better shinobi then him."

"Watch your mouth!" Steve yelled.

"What's going on down here?" Chris said. He walked down the staircase. He looked to Daniel who was lying on the couch, Sam who kept twirling her naginata and Steve who was readying his kunai. "Nobody has gotten dinner?"

"We were discussing things Chris," Steve said. "That's fine with you?"

Chris amber eyes narrowed. "I suppose your getting to something Steve. I do not have time for your antics."

"I want to challenge you for leadership!" Steve exclaimed, pointing to Chris with his kunai.

Chris sighed, "Don't even try. Every time we go through this garbage, you need a week to recover. Get it through your little head that you cannot defeat me."

Steve threw the kunai with amazing precision. It was aimed right between Chris' eyes. Chris quickly unsheathed his katana and deflected it away. "Get dinner or I'm cutting your head off."

Steve murmured and did a hand sign. He teleported away leaving Daniel, Sam, and Chris alone in the darkness.

"Get rest, we're on for tomorrow," Chris ordered.

A/N: I'm so awesome…


	4. Mmm… Fun Onions

A/N: Still… damn you Shinobi Kitten

Mmm… Fun Onions

"I'm going down today, right?" Sam asked.

"I'll think about it," Chris answered. "Depends on the two fighters that will be chosen."

"Your over thinking. You can send anyone one of us down and we could still win. Your just being mean."

Chris sighed, "Fine… Just stop annoying me."

"I'm not annoying. Your just too stiff."

"Blah, blah, blah," Chris mocked. The quadruplet walked the tiled floors of the arena. Even in their unusual garb and their pointy weapons, they weren't stopped.

"Why are we going through this way?" Daniel asked. "We might run into a metal detector and you have like 200 pounds of metal with you."

"Just keep it up…" Chris threatened. "In any case, we wont run into any problems. All security is focused outside. We just need to find out whose going to fight and then I'll make my decision."

The group reached the steel door and went through it. Chris had a clear view into the stadium. John was apologizing to the fans and Chris chuckled to himself. The two missing stars would not appear for a while. The commentator kept his mouth moving and Chris was becoming impatient. Lucky for everyone, the screen finally showed the next match.

And there it was. Captain Falcon and Boswer.

Chris calmed down. "Sam, your lucky day."

"Were you not going to include me?"

"You and Daniel, get down there."

"Do you plan on going anytime?" Daniel asked. "I mean I could be tired and we all know Steve sucks but-"

"My decision. You and her will capture said targets. I don't want any more back talk."

"You got it," Daniel said. He disappeared through the steel doors.

"You want me to go fight a giant turtle. That spits fire. And weighs as much as a hummer?" Sam asked.

"There's always the racer. Unless of course, your scared," Chris said. "Nonetheless, I know you can do it. If Steve can do it, you can ace it."

"Hey!"

"Yeah… your right," Sam said.

"Of course I am," Chris added. "Now get down there."

Sam made a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of dust. Steve had his arms crossed and stared at Chris, "Why do you three keep putting me down."

"Because you really do suck."

( . ) -----------\

Falcon dodged the stream of fire that came his way. He was relieved that he was so fast. But even with his strength and speed, his opponent was giving him a hard time. The King of Koopas was a near juggernaut. His impenetrable hide made all attacks a waist. His spiked shell on his back was a dangerous defense. The Captain of the racing circuit found himself in a pickle.

Falcon flipped over Bowser and sweep kicked him but the immovable object remained in place as his leg came crashing to the scaly mass. Boswer's only disadvantage was his slow movement. But a flick of the spiked tail didn't need to much time to do. Falcon was sent flying but recovered in the air. He landed on his feet and charged to Bowser who faced him menacingly. Bowser roared in anger and took heavy steps toward Falcon.

Falcon smiled and his legs ignited. He propelled forward by a jet of flames and his booted feet came in contact with the soft underbelly. Fire and smoke still surrounded him as Bowser gripped his leg with the giant claws he possessed and tossed Falcon aside.

"Need some 'help'," Daniel said with a smile. He brought two walls of earth and smashed them against the racer.

What he didn't see was how Falcon jumped out of the way in time. He came crashing down to the floor with his feet aflame but a rock wall stopped him from going any farther. Vines came out of the rock wall and entangled Falcon. Captain was slowly consumed by the now sludge like slab that stopped his attack.

Bowser rushed over to his competitor and fellow star. But a slender figure stopped him. He raised his claws and slashed her but she disappeared in a blink of his eyes. She stood on his back and then jumped away. Water spouted from the ground and she focused the stream to Bowser. His muscled arms tried in vain to stop the water. The water slowly hardened and icicles hit Bowser hard.

Sam smiled deviously.

Bowser used his flames but his fire didn't do anything against the cold ice.

"Bye, bye Bowser," she said.

Bowser watched as ice slowly encased him. He tried his breath again but nothing worked on the ice as he slowly began to dissipate from the arena.

"Aw, I wanted to use my naginata," Sam whined.

"Maybe next time," Daniel said.

( . ) -----------\

"Not again!" John said. "What the hell is happening here!"

It was getting to much. Four fighters were now gone and those people kept interfering.

"Where are the damn guards?"

"Don't worry about it," Chris said as he appeared in the commentary box. "They weren't too tough."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just keep up these fan service fights," Chris answered. "We need these terrific fighters. You know… or else."

"Or else what?"

Chris smirked and turned around, showing his equipment. "The usual bad guys stuff."

A/N: OMG! I did it...


	5. Thinking Outside the Box

Thinking Outside the Box

Chris clapped at his comrades' success. They were situated at their base, an old house. It wasn't too far from the Super Smash Bros. Arena, making it a valuable asset to the team just as Chris' swords or the ninjas' prowess. He sat in the old lounge chair in the middle of the house, facing his teammates. His pile of sharpened swords was sitting beside him. Their success was astounding even him. He was hoping it wouldn't let up, because that way they would succeed in their goals. Just like the old man had promised when he made their deal. And the more people they managed to capture, the faster they could get what they were promised. Chris' golden eyes looked at Daniel to Steve and then finally to Sam, lingering a bit longer to soak up her beauty.

"You guys did great," Chris said after a while.

Steve whispered something to Daniel. The geomancer nodded at Steve's secretive statement. They caught Chris' deadening gaze and quickly stopped their shenanigans. And if Steve were smart, he'd keep quiet. If he spoke the truth, he'd get hurt. It's better if he kept quiet and received whatever punishment for shutting up.

"What is it?" Chris asked. Actually he demanded the answer. He rarely questioned anything, because if he were denied the right answer, he wasn't just going to sit there and take the lie.

"Nothing," Daniel said. He was smart.

"Someone's getting a bit soft now with a woman on the team," Steve bluntly declared. See, _if_ he were smart. Nope, his mind must've missed the memo.

In an instant, Chris was on his booted feet. A sword from the pile rose and found itself in Chris' grasp. And it was the big one too, the massive claymore. Steve scrambled and was already up the stairs when Chris stood up. Like it was going to matter, Chris enjoyed toying with his prey before he struck. But Sam didn't allow that and appeared before Chris as he was starting to climb up the stairs.

"Chris, you aren't going to hurt him," Sam said, her naginata pointed down at him. "As much as most of us hate to admit, we do need him."

Chris thought about, no they didn't. It was actually their boss' idea to add Steve and Sam to the team. And Chris could've done without Steve. Sam was at least bearable to keep around. But not Steve, Steve hounded Chris and that always caused for Chris to clench his hands into tight fist. "No we don't. It could've been just Dan and I, like in the beginning, and it would've been fine. But apparently it was better to have two ninjas added so we don't screw things up. In my opinion I think we would be more effective."

"So, does that mean you don't even need me?" Sam asked, her voice wavering a bit. "And I'm a shinobi, not a ninja!"

"Now your splitting hairs," Chris said as he pushed away her blade. "And we do need you, Daniel and I aren't exactly the speediest people around. We need at least one person to be nimble. Not two though, so I'm more than happy to remove the dead weight. And Steve is weight, and soon he'll be dead weight."

Sam brought her naginata back to him. "You cannot just march upstairs and dispel anyone you want! Why don't you just calm down and-"

"I am calm," Chris said in his indifferent way. "If I weren't, than I couldn't lead our little group, now could I? I'm always calm, Samantha."

"And what did I tell you about calling me that?" she asked. She pushed the blade closer to him. Her aquatic blue eyes narrowed in a fit of annoyance. "I told you countless times that I do _not_ like being called that. My name is Sam, got it?"

"I'm sorry," Chris said as he pretended to clean out his ears. "Something was in my ears. You were saying? Look, I'm going to kill him whether you like it or not. He has pissed me off more than I would allow. And I don't like being pissed off, so I'm going to rid myself of this pest." He heaved the claymore to his shoulder. "Now step aside before I make you step aside."

"You wouldn't dare!" Sam said. She pitched her voice a bit higher, "Come on Chris, you know you won't."

And there she went again, using that woman in her to have her way with Chris. Chris can only ignore her for so long before she brought out that secret weapon. And it was practically the only thing anyone could use against him, and only one person had access to it. Chris gave a half grunt, half sigh and looked away. He prayed for something to come in and change the subject.

"Do you think they'll continue?" Daniel asked from the couch. He laid himself out and used his arm as a pillow. "The big N people, think they are going to keep the tourney going even though they will keep losing fighters? That latter ain't going to go anywhere if we keep taking them. And I was just getting used to eating those greasy nachos."

Chris sighed and thanked whoever made that happen. He went back to his chair, "I'm sure of it. I gave John a message he won't soon forget. So they'll keep scheduling fights and we'll keep taking fighters. And if they don't, guess we're going to be a bit more hands on right?" He dropped his sword onto the pile. He cracked his neck and looked up to Sam, "No need to worry, I'm calm enough by normal standards. And I'm not going to go on a rampage."

Sam sighed, "Good, last thing we need is for the team to fall apart because of something stupid." She went back up the stairs and disappeared behind her bedroom door. The audible slam was confirmation enough.

Chris sighed and put his feet up on the coffee table. He started to massage his neck with his eyes closed. He looked up when Daniel got up and strode over to the telephone. The punching of numbers was heard from the other room as Chris ran his fingers through his coal black hair. Life was definitely not easy. Being the villain, or villains in this case, seemed a lot easier on television. Chris figured it was because they were actually succeeding in their plans. Something many other bad guys didn't get. Daniel came back to the living room and plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. An episode of _The Simpsons_ was playing. Chris didn't know it was getting that late. Must've been six or seven

Hours passed and Chris was now looking at stapled pieces of papers. A few packets were scattered among the magazines that littered the coffee table. Some under the box of pizza Daniel ordered for the two of them. Sam and Steve usually disappeared at dinner. Ninjas, what can you do with them? He rubbed his eyes as the fatigue of reading too much settled in. He took a slice of the Hawaiian deep dish Daniel ordered and took a bite out of it. He would've killed for a can of soda. He dropped the slice down into the box and stood up to stretch. His muscles throbbed and ached from being stationary.

"Don't you ever rest?" Sam's voice said from behind.

Chris didn't turn around. He simply sat back down on his chair, picking up the pamphlet he had before and began to study again. His eyes moved back and forth, but they knew that Sam snuck here way over. Ninja or not, Chris picked up that Sam was reading with him too while she sat on the chair's arm. She chuckled a bit, driving Chris a bit bonkers. He liked quiet and serenity when he was doing a bit of research. And this time was no different.

"What was so funny?" he asked. Again, his questions were just commands.

"And why should I tell you?" Sam asked. She was always a defiant girl. Even faced with someone who could somehow wield six different swords she would be rebellious.

"If you're going to annoy me, than at least have the decency to tell me what you're annoying me with," Chris said. His eyes were still on the paper. It's amazing how the guy never wavered, even when a pretty girl was bothering him. And he always so short and simple, he wasn't longwinded or anything.

That drove Sam a little batty. "I annoy you if I want to. And I don't need a reason, or subject, to use to annoy you."

Chris finally turned his eyes over to Sam. The electricity in the air was astounding. Chris must've really hated being pissed off. He gazed into Sam's blue eyes with his golden ones, "Samantha, I do not have time to deal with you. So what is it that you were giggling at?"

"Uh," Sam stuttered. "Link looks cute."

Chris rolled his eyes. He was looking at the bio for Link, the hero from the _Legend of Zelda_ series. Also one of the most sought after men in video game history. And Chris sort of saw what was so great about him, but it annoyed him to see how far his fans, the girl ones, would go just to have a poster of him at bedside. Much like the Orlando Bloom of video games. "He's another enemy, another to capture."

"I know, I know," Sam said. "But sue me if I like him a bit."

"Have you met the guy?" Chris asked. "You'd know he's like a block of wood. No personality to him whatsoever."

"And you're so much different?" Sam asked. "He shows emotion and expresses himself. Sure he doesn't talk a whole lot, but he sure isn't just an empty head. You're the one who sits there without so much as saying hello in a good fashion. Your more robot than anyone I know."

Chris cocked an eyebrow. "Interesting…"

Sam gave up, "Your impossible." And with that she disappeared back to her room. She was a little steamed.

Chris chuckled a bit when she was gone. Looks like he was happy about winning the little bet he made with himself. If he was bothered, he tried to quickly rid of himself of the pest, or at least the person bothering him. Chris wouldn't group Sam with Steve. Not while she was somehow breaking down the walls around his heart.

( . ) -----------\

"I think I have it," Link said.

The Nintendo characters, the ones invited to the tournament, where having a bit of a meeting at the arena. They were getting a bit worried that the King of Koopas, the F-Zero Champ, leader of Star Fox, and the blazing swordsman were easily beaten and captured by some unknown forces. That caused for a bit of chaos within their ranks but some decided it would be best to come together and think of something, anything that can help them in keeping themselves safe so they could repay the fans that made them stars. They weren't going to allow some rogues win and make then run with their tails between their legs. And Link, had just thought of something.

"What is it?" Mario asked. He took off his hat and wiped his forehead with a rag. Bowser was his greatest enemy and it sort of unnerved him to see him so easily beaten. Maybe Peach should get some self-defense lessons from Sam. That would be a blessing for Mario.

"Divide and conquer," Link said. "From what I've seen, they have been exploiting whatever weaknesses some of us have to their advantage. Bowser was slow and he breathed fire. So whatever mastermind in the field leader's mind thought it would've been a cakewalk if they sent out a speedy acrobat that has mastery over water. And its always one on one, so one person could not help the other. I think if we could increase our numbers on the field, than we can have a better chance in keeping safe."

"Yeah, it's a technique Star Wolf used once," Falco spoke up. "There were four of them and four of us. So we had a pretty tough time since their Wolfen machines are superior to the Arwings. Good thing it took more than a good ship to win a dogfight. It's like Link said, we have to watch each other's backs instead of our own."

A murmur of agreement went through the crowd of characters. Mario and Link managed to shush them by a raise of their hands. Mario looked to the crowd, "Okay, we want to keep going. It's been a good three decades and we have so many people to thank. So we'll keep fighting for the fans, but we're going to have to bring it up."

"Falco gave me the idea," Link said. "A four way brawl. That way, even if two or even three show up, they will still be outnumbered. It's the best we can really do right now."

And it was true. Security was a bit lenient, especially with all the people coming dressed as someone like Link or Marth. Swords were able to get pass through, probably that's why people didn't look twice if they saw Chris. And with so many people dressed as Sheik or what not, Steve and Sam were just more fans in the crowds. And technically, Sam was a fan… of Link.

So starting the next day, capturing the characters of beloved game series wasn't going to be as easy. Depending on how you look at it, that's a good thing for the Nintendo All Stars or a damper on the villain group. Either way, it says the same thing. And so far, some of the more renowned heroes haven't been targeted. What's to happen when and if Daniel, Steve, Sam, and Chris are met up with the resilience of Mario or Link?

And as everyone began to file out and head to their hotels where they were staying, a few heroes stayed behind. Link and Mario included, with Samus and Donkey Kong right there with them. They were just a handful of the oldest characters that graced the virtual world. Yet, they were perhaps the most loved beyond even the shallowness of characters of today's games.

"Anyone else getting that feeling where something bad is going to happen?" Mario asked.

Link nodded, "I felt it before, and this time is no different." He took a deep breath, "Let's just hope that our plan works a lot better than I think it will."

"We just keep getting caught by surprise," Samus said. "We've been around years, and we seen it all. We wont be taken down that easily."

"You could've said the same with Bowser," Mario sadly said. He looked down a moment before returning to look at his friends. "Looks like we gotta to be on our toes from here on out. No thinking that just because we are what we are that we aren't above them. They can fight just as good as we can."

Donkey Kong scratched his head and pulled out a banana from somewhere. He peeled it and began to eat it. He had nothing to give for the conversation.

"We just got to stick together," Link said. "And after this is all over, we have to find our friends. We can't forget them either."

The four nodded in silence and they left the arena. Tomorrow would be a big day for them. They would have pull out every trick in their respective books to put on a good show. But they couldn't hold anything back if the bad guys came back. They were fighting for survival, and no way they were just going to get caught. They had loads of things on their mind, but they would not forget their main goal. They were going to put on a great show for their fans.

( . ) -----------\

Chris went up the stairs so that he could get some rest in his room. He was nearing Sam's room when the door violently swung open. Chris looked at it a while before Sam popped her head out. He sighed, looks like it was going to be a long night.

"You're just now getting some sleep?" she asked.

Chris nodded, "Yes I am."

Sam threw something at Chris and yelled out 'get some sleep loser'. Chris looked down to see a penguin in his hands, dressed as a 1920's gangster. He raised an eyebrow at the penguin and questioned why Sam would throw something like that at him. He shrugged. He decided not to think about it too much and went into his room at the far end of the hall.

Dropping his swords on the floor, and the penguin on his bed, Chris fell back to his bed. He sighed and rolled over, he wanted to see his mother. He hoped that things would pick up so he could see her once again. He didn't care how tired he would get to do it, he was going to see her somehow. He closed his eyes and sleep came. But the next morning he would have to rethink some things when he would get the news about the new tournament rules.


End file.
